Una cura al corazón
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Semi-AU. Bill admiró a Sirius toda su vida, poco a poco la admiración dio paso al amor y lo único que quiere es dejar de ver esa sonrisa triste en el rostro de Black.
1. I Libro Nuevo

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Empecé con la idea de un Draco/Theo y termine escribiendo esto. La inspiración trabaja de maneras extrañas (?). No me arrepiento de nada, por más crack que sea. ¿Aclaraciones? En las notas finales.

Palabras: 878 (Sin contar notas ni título).

* * *

 **I. Libro Nuevo**

Las personas desfilan por la chimenea o la puerta, pero ninguna de ellas es la que Bill ha esperado toda la tarde con mucha ilusión. Finge no estar ansioso y sigue vigilando a Fred y George con ayuda de Charlie. Finalmente las llamas verdes que tanto esperaba ver aparecen en la chimenea y de ellas sale Sirius Black en todo su esplendor, luce ligeramente cansado, pero esboza una sonrisa que el heredero Weasley jura que podría acelerarle el corazón a cualquiera.

El hombre saluda a todo el mundo en la casa, después de escuchar muchísimas historias sobre los Merodeadores en Hogwarts y en la guerra, le parece un poco extraño que le dé un tenso apretón de manos a James y a Lily una mueca que intenta pasar por una sonrisa, luego cae en la cuenta de que a ellos no las ha visto juntos en mucho tiempo, pero lo deja pasar, porque después de hacer su recorrido, Sirius se acerca a él.

Se siente afortunado por ser el único que recibe un abrazo duradero y una sonrisa franca, sin embargo, el momento no dura mucho, pues su madre le pide a gritos desde la cocina que la ayude a llevar a sus hermanos al patio para comenzar con la cena. Charlie y Percy van por su cuenta, él sienta a los gemelos y permite que Ron, en compañía de Harry, corra por el jardín intentando atrapar gnomos. Molly, Dorea y Walburga levitan la comida hasta la mesa y el resto de los presentes toman asiento. Él se encuentra en medio de Remus y Sirius, frente a Peter y Percy.

Es una velada amena, que calienta los corazones aún tocados por la guerra. Todo va bien, hasta que Harry comienza a quedarse dormido en una silla y Lily sentencia que ya han tenido demasiado esa noche, así que toman sus cosas, agradecen por la comida y se van. Sirius tiene una mirada melancólica, el whiskey de fuego que ha bebido a lo largo de la reunión parecer estar pasándole factura.

—Voy a… Necesito… —balbucea—. Daré una vuelta —dice y sale por la puerta de la valla, adentrándose en la oscuridad colindante.

Bill se percata de las miradas preocupadas sobre el chico, pero no entiende el porqué. Dorea farfulla algo que suena como "¡Por Merlín! Mi hijo es un idiota", mientras ataca con furia la comida en su plato y Walburga tiene una fría mirada asesina en su rostro, también puede notar el enojo en Molly, Charlus y Orión. Mira a Remus enarcando las cejas.

—¿Le pasa algo a Sirius? —pregunta.

—Lo lastimaron hace un tiempo —contesta Lupin de manera vaga y despega la vista de donde hace un momento se encontraba Sirius, sonriendo tristemente.

—¿Dónde? ¿Fue en la guerra?

—La guerra tuvo que ver también, pero es algo más antiguo, aunque no es una herida que se pueda ver.

—Es una herida en su corazón —agrega Peter con suavidad.

—¡Y todo por una sang… —comienza a exclamar Walburga con furia, pero una mirada de reproche por parte de su esposo le indica que no es la palabra más adecuada.

Guarda silencio un momento, tratando de procesar todo lo que le han dicho, relacionándolo con la cara que portaba Sirius. No le gusta verlo así.

—¿Algún día se curará? —La esperanza en su voz logra arrancarles sonrisas a más de uno.

—Tal vez —Le responde Molly—. Es difícil.

Ni siquiera lo piensa, se levanta y corre en la dirección en la que se fue Sirius, tarda un poco en encontrarlo, pero la luna alumbra lo suficiente como para dejar que lo localice sentado debajo de un árbol relativamente cerca. Camina en su dirección y se deja caer junto a él. Por un par de minutos ninguno dice nada.

—Es por James, ¿verdad? —Suelta Bill cuando se arma de valor.

—Lo es —responde y deja salir una carcajada seca.

—¿Duele mucho?

—Mucho.

Observa el perfil del mayor y sus cabellos ser mecidos por el viento, tiene una fragilidad que no cuadra del todo con su imagen. No puede evitar darle un abrazo, aferrándose como si fuera él quien necesita el consuelo. Los brazos de Black lo rodean casi de inmediato.

Cuando se separan una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Sirius, vuelven a dejar que el silencio de la noche los envuelva, hasta que el mayor parece recordar algo y busca en las bolsas de su gabardina, sacando de ellas las cosas más inverosímiles. Finalmente encuentra un paquete rectangular enrollado con un papel azul de manera precaria.

—Te gusta leer —afirma y le tiende el obsequio—. Lo encontré por ahí y supuse que podría parecerte interesante —comenta.

Coge el paquete como si tuviera algo sumamente delicado y temiera estropearlo, retira con cuidado el papel, procurando no romperlo. Finalmente se encuentra con un ejemplar nuevo (y muggle) sobre las contraculturas. Lo abre en una página al azar y el viento se encarga de llevar a su nariz el olor a libro nuevo. Levanta la mirada con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Es perfecto —dice de inmediato, aunque no está muy seguro de si se refiere al presente o a la sonrisa complacida que hace un buen cuadro en el rostro del contrario.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Esto es claramente un AU donde Voldemort murió en la Primera Guerra, antes de que Peter traicionara a los Potter y de milagro ninguno fue asesinado. Arthur y Molly conocieron a los muchachos en La Orden, acogiéndolos de inmediato casi como sus hijos; así que todos se reúnen cada cierto tiempo para una cena "en familia".

¿Notaron a los padres de Sirius? Pues en mi historia, después de la muerte de Regulus se dieron cuenta de que realmente no querían perder de verdad a Sirius, con ayuda de Dorea hicieron las paces y se volvieron bastante más accesibles en muchos aspectos.

En este drabble (ubicado en 1983) Bill tiene trece, por lo tanto Charlie once, Percy siete, los gemelos cinco, Ron tres (Harry también, obvio) y Ginny uno; Sirius (que es prácticamente once años mayor que Bill) tiene veinticuatro.

Si les queda alguna duda, comentario, crítica o lo que sea, no duden en decirme. ¡Un saludo!


	2. II Vainilla

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

¡Me alegra que haya gustado la pareja! No los molesto más, vayan a leer :)

 **Palabras:** 994 (Sin contar notas ni título).

* * *

 **II. Vainilla**

El expreso está a punto de llegar al andén y siente los nervios a flor de piel, porque ha conseguido que su madre le permita pasar las vacaciones en Francia con Sirius, en la mansión que es su actual residencia. En el momento en que llega, su corazón late tan fuertemente que teme que sus amigos lo escuchen.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás colorado —Le pica Myron.

Le fulmina con la mirada, pero se encuentra demasiado feliz como para mantenerlo. Apenas el tren se detiene, corre a la puerta y es uno de los primeros en salir, ignora las miradas ilusionadas que le dirigen algunos y camina directamente a ese adonis que lo espera, tratando de no asesinar a las personas que voltean a verlo con la baba cayéndoles por la barbilla. Lo único que le produce satisfacción es saber que Sirius Black es _suyo,_ no importa que no lo sepa.

Hay un paso entre el hombre y él, va a sofocarlo en un abrazo, sin embargo, un grito de su madre lo detiene, le dedica su mejor sonrisa y Sirius le hace una señal para que se acerque a su progenitora.

—¿Mamá? —Pregunta con fastidio, cuando está cerca. Su madre le dirige una mala mirada.

—Bill, pórtate bien, no hagas travesuras y ¡por Merlín! cuídate, no quiero una carta en navidad de que te has caído de la moto de Sirius y ambos se han roto todos los huesos o cualquier otra cosa.

—Te prometo que no va a pasar.

—Quiero que me escribas, nada de "Lo olvide" o…

—Mamá, tranquila

—Lo siento, me preocupas.

—Estaré bien.

—Eso espero —Le dedica una mirada extraña—. Vete ya, cariño.

Deposita un beso en la mejilla de su madre y da media vuelta para dirigirse hacia Sirius, quien saluda a toda su familia con la mano. Llega a él y lo rodea con los brazos, en un gesto bastante cariñoso. El mayor está acostumbrado a tales desplantes (además siempre ha sido muy dado a las muestras deafecto), así que tambíen lo sostiene por un rato y le despeina los largos cabellos.

—Te has puesto bastante guapo desde la última vez que te ví —Halaga, guiñandole un ojo y logrando que todo se alborote dentro de Bill—. He visto como te miraban todas esas chicas.

—Exageras, el que se ve mejor, eres tú —responde con una sonrisa, ahorrando el comentario de todos los que lo han visto a él.

—Soy apuesto por naturaleza —dice con toda la arrogancia de la que es capaz.

—Vámonos, anda.

* * *

Las vacaciones van a terminar en un par de días y Bill se la ha pasado genial con Sirius, el hombre tiene un sentido de la aventura muy arriesgado y han tenido varias por las que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo. Así que Black le pide un día tranquilo y después de jugar por horas cartas al estilo muggle, le prepara su té favorito*: el de vainilla.

Coge la taza con ambas manos y lo acerca lo suficiente a su rostro para olerlo, le gusta. Mira a Sirius por un momento, ha estado planeando por mucho tiempo hacer su declaración, tal vez sea el momento adecuado. Vuelve a dejar la bebida en la mesa.

—Sirius… —llama, sintiéndose inseguro, pero es un Gryffindor y no va a acobardarse.

—¿Hum? —Le mira, levantando una ceja—. ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso… quería decirte algo —baja la mirada hasta la mesa, resultan bastante interesantes los diseños intrincados que tiene grabados.

—Sólo dilo, no hay nada de lo que pueda asustarme.

—Estoyenamoradodeti —suelta de carrerilla, sintiendo que el calor le colorea las mejillas.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorado de ti —repite con más lentitud.

El silencio llena la habitación, Bill se siente tan arrepentido por decirlo, ¿por qué no se quedó callado?

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Sirius, y escucha claramente cuando se levanta de la silla, pero no lo mira.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué yo, Billy? No valgo la pena, podrías tener algo mil veces mejor —dice con suavidad y el joven casi brinca en su lugar cuando su mano tomó la suya con cariño.

—Es mentira, ¿qué podría ser mejor que Sirius Black?

La risa de Sirius es fresca y lo tranquiliza lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo, ¿eso es un sonrojo?

—Soy un anciano.

—Sólo son once años —replica y un amago de sonrisa surca su rostro.

—Once años es una vida para algunos.

—No para mí.

—No te convengo.

—Eres el mejor partido.

—Eres pelirrojo —suelta en tono que Bill no sabe descifrar, no podría decir si es una broma o no. Mierda, no tiene la culpa de que su cabello sea de un tono similar al de Lily,

—Podría teñirlo.

El mayor vuelve a soltar una risa que tampoco le dice nada y lo envuelve en sus brazos, casi tirándolo de la silla en el acto.

—Espera a que seas mayor de edad, luego puedes volver a decirme y sabrás mi respuesta, si todavía la quieres, claro.

* * *

Varios meses después, Sirius recibe dos cartas por parte Molly Weasley, una de ellas le hace rememorar por completo sus días de estudio: es un vociferador. No tiene tiempo de hacer nada, la carta comienza a gritar cosas como « _¡Sirius Orión Black, quiero que me expliques porque Bill se tiño el cabello!_ » « _¡No lo niegues! ¡Sé que tienes que ver con esto!_ » « _¡Más te vale que lo arregles!_ » « _¡Si vas a querer a mi hijo es tal cual es!_ » y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los alaridos de su madre, aunque también se preguntaba qué habría hecho _su_ pelirrojo.

Cuando finalmente el alboroto terminó, cogió la segunda carta, encontrando una foto donde Bill sonreía a la cámara y su cabello resplandecía tan rubio como el del mismísimo Lucius Malfoy. Negó con la cabeza divertido y tomó un pedazo de pergamino.

" _No quería que te tiñeras el cabello. Me gusta más de rojo._

 _Tuyo, Sirius"._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***:** Me refería al té favorito de Sirius, por si no quedo muy claro. (?)

Primero que nada, gracias a las personitas que comentaron la historia, de verdad me animaron a escribir esto más rápido -inserte corazón- Espero que les guste el capítulo, por cierto han pasado dos años (Bill 15 - Sirius 26).

Ahora sí, las aclaraciones para Lady Slytherin Black: Me habría gustado incluir lo que voy a poner en la historia, pero por la cuestión de las palabras no fue posible, así que te lo describiré a grandes rasgos. Se supone Sirius y James mantuvieron un tipo de relación (algo como amigos con derechos), porque se querían realmente, estaban bastante enamorados, y, como sucede también en la vida real, después de que James dejara de insistir, Lily insistía. Como sea, duraron algún tiempo así, cuando Sirius quería hacer su relación formal (aunque resultaba muy obvia y todos los cercanos a ellos sabían qué pasaba), James se negó, tenía miedo de lo que diría la gente. Charlus, Dorea, Remus y Peter trataron de razonar con él, pero James (terco como él solo), se negó a escuchar y empezó a salir con Lily. Eso le rompió el corazón a Sirius. Y es en esta parte en la que entra lo que iba a decir Walburga, lo que realmente quería decir era «¡Y todo por una maldita sangre sucia», refiriéndose a Lily que, para ella, le "robo" el amor de James a su hijo.

No sé si me explique bien, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, es bien recibida. ¡Un saludo!


	3. III Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

He tomado la bonita idea de Lady Slytherin para escribir esta parte, así que espero que les guste (especialmente a ella). Me habría encantado poner más, pero el número de palabras me tiene con las manos atadas. ¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios! Sin más, ¡los dejo leer!

 **Palabras:** 971 (Sin contar notas ni título).

* * *

 **III. Chocolate**

Se mira en el escaparate de una de las tantas tiendas que va pasando, ha cambiado tanto en los tres años que pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron, definitivamente es un joven bastante atractivo, no le cabe duda, y todas las miradas que lo sigue le confirman aquello. Sin embargo, el físico no es suficiente, no para un hombre como Sirius.

Entra a la taberna en que han quedado de verse, recorre a las personas con la mirada y encuentra la melena negra que tanto tiempo estuvo ansiando ver en la barra, hablando con una mujer. Su estómago se contrae y trata de recordar si en alguna de las muchísimas cartas que intercambiaron durante esos años menciona una relación. No, ninguna. De repente se siente como el crío de trece que se enamoró de Sirius. Inhala aire y trata de recuperar su seguridad.

—Eh, Sirius —saluda, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Está _casi_ seguro de que un escalofrío atraviesa al de cabellos negros.

El hombre interrumpe su conversación con la bonita rubia y se gira a mirarlo, lo recorre con la mirada lentamente y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—Te ha sentado bien el tiempo —dice, antes de levantarse y apresarlo en un estrecho abrazo—. Joder, Billy, te extrañé —murmura contra su oreja.

Parece que su corazón está a punto de estallar, quiere decirle tantas cosas: « _¿No te has visto? A ti es al que le sienta bien el tiempo» «Mierda, Sirius. Te amo» «¿Quién es ella?» «Estuve a punto de coger un tren a Bulgaria todos los días, ¿crees que te extrañe?»._ Sin embargo, se conforma con sonreír y aferrarse al otro.

—También te eche de menos —responde cuando recupera la voz.

Se apartan con lentitud, como si realmente no quisieran hacerlo, pero comienza a ser incómodo tener la mirada de la chica sobre ellos. Va a sentarse en el banco más próximo, cuando Sirius saca un montón de monedas y las coloca sobre la barra, se despide de la joven con la mano y le coge del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera.

—No te importa que nos marchemos, ¿verdad? —pregunta el mayor, pero el heredero Weasley tiene la impresión de que sólo lo hace por cortesía.

—No, no importa —Sonríe y mira distraídamente a las personas que caminan por la acera, en sentido contrario a ellos—. ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?

—Volvemos a vernos después de tres años y ¿quieres que nos reunamos en una taberna?

—Si lo pones así, tienes razón. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Compremos un helado y vayamos al parque.

Una sonrisa melancólica atraviesa el rostro de Bill, habían hecho esa rutina durante sus primeros cuatro años de Hogwarts, antes de que el hombre estuviera demasiado ocupado con su trabajo en Francia como para acompañarlo a comprar sus útiles escolares. Recordar los viejos tiempos de esta manera en el presente le parece curioso. Ambos han regresado a Londres —haciendo un espacio en sus apretadas agendas— sólo para verse.

Caminan tranquilamente hasta la heladería Florean Fortescue y piden lo que acostumbraban hace años, Sirius un helado de chocolate clásico (con el que siempre pone una sonrisita extraña y él jura que recuerda sus años escolares) y Bill un helado de regaliz.

Encontrar el parque no les resulta difícil, es un lugar pequeño oculto detrás un montón de edificios residenciales, siendo verano, les parece un poco extraño que sólo un par de niños muggles corran por ahí. Toman asiento en una banca, tal vez demasiado juntos.

—Me alegra verte —comenta por lo bajo Bill, dándole una lamida a su helado.

—A mí también, aunque darme cuenta de que me estoy poniendo viejo no me alegra tanto —responde el contrario, con una de esas resplandecientes sonrisas que pueden lograr que el corazón se detenga.

—Siempre tan dramático, ¿no? —suelta divertido.

—Es de familia —réplica—. No todos podemos heredar un lindo montón de pecas y ya.

No puedo evitarlo: se sonroja. Gira un poco el rostro, tratando de ocultar el color que adorna su cara, y comienza a dar pequeñas lamidas a su helado, aunque está seguro de que Sirius lo ha notado.

—Sólo tome lo mejor —dice, mientras se encoge de hombros, no muy seguro de cómo continuar. ¡Vamos, William, ya eres demasiado mayor como para comportarte así!

—Sí, puedo notarlo —Casi siente los ojos grises recorriendolo completamente.

Un rojo furioso se apodera de sus mejillas, coge aire y mira directo al responsable de su estado. Procuró ir con calma, pero ya ha esperado lo suficiente, quiere su respuesta. Ya.

—Prácticamente la última vez que nos vimos, me prometiste una respuesta cuando fuera mayor de edad.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Bill puede notar que Sirius está fingiendo no recordar y lo disfruta, pretende hacerlo repetir todo. Bufa un poco.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

El silencio los rodea como la primera vez que hizo esa confesión.

—¿Seguro?

—Sirius, ¡he estado seguro durante casi toda mi vida!

—Tienes dieciocho años, un buen trabajo y una vida por delante, además eres guapo, inteligente y simpático —hace una breve pausa, para darle una lamida al helado en su mano—. Voy a cumplir treinta años, ya no busco sólo un revolcón. Deberías pensarlo un poco más.

—Si vas a decir que no, dilo y ya —Se queja, no sucede todo como estaba esperando.

—Esa no es la respuesta, es lo que me preocupa un poco.

Tarda un par de segundos en captar el significado de sus palabras, suelta el helado y le toma del abrigo.

—¿De verdad? —Suena más ansioso de lo que quería.

—Sí.

Bill no lo resiste más, le besa desesperadamente, Sirius apesta a chocolate y le encanta, combina muy bien con el resto de los olores que despide el hombre.

—¿Sabes? —Dice Sirius cuando se separan—. Nunca imagine que me gustaría tanto el rojo.


End file.
